


Sweet Madness

by reapersweep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Confusion, Curses, Hearing Voices, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insanity, Madness, strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapersweep/pseuds/reapersweep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of myself. The curse that inflicts me, the voices. The story style switches constantly, this is on purpose. It's suppose to be confusing and unsure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bugs

It hurt. Not in a painful sort of way but a deep pressure, going-to-explode sort of way. Or maybe it hurt but didn’t because she knew the pain wasn’t real. If the pain isn’t real can you still feel it? She could feel it in her brain, in her heart, through her body and pulsing at her fingers tips. So much non pain that she felt she would go mad if she had to endure it much longer. Instead of doing anything to stop the not pain, the Girl stared blankly ahead of her at her computer screen. She’s been staring at it for hours hoping the answers would come. They didn’t.

 

Short brown hair, pale skin, hazel eyes that needed glasses to see properly, short body, two ears that stuck out, freckles, and wounds, zits, and bumps covering her face. She hated her reflection, she absolutely loather it. In her find she replayed the list again, ‘Short brown hair, pale skin, hazel eyes that needed glasses to see…’

She was scratching at her face now. Trying to pop the tiny bumps to get the poison out, trying to scratch away the dead skin; trying to desperately get rid of the poison and bugs that festered beneath her skin. And not just on her face but in her arms, legs, chest and back too. But the face was the easiest to see and was able to mock her, so the face got the worst treatment.

Blood and pus and water poured out. Not water, it isn’t water but it was clear like water. She pinched her skin again and watched in dull horror as a small centipede like creature came out and crawled around her face, only to burrow into another pimple. The Girl sighed and hoped that this time she would catch him, this time she would be clean, this time-

 

The Girl woke up. Ah…a dream. Which part was the dream? Just the bug part or all of it? She tried to remember what she did yesterday and only got a blurry images. “This is reality.” She told herself. “And bugs don’t really crawl under your skin. Therefore it was a dream.” She had to open her eyes. She didn’t want to. What reality would she wake up to today? Would it be the same? Different? Did it matter? The thought made her tired but she couldn’t sleep forever. The Dark Voices, those nasty little Imps, were calling her lazy. She would get up and they would continue to call her lazy but at least she could say she was out of bed.

Getting dressed the Girl examined her legs. New small gashes here and there, a closed but bloody wound, and some scars and bruises. Not too bad, she had seen worse. Her legs were always so itchy, always so jumpy that at time the Girl sometimes wanted to scratch all the skin off. Even now they itched, wanting to be scratched, wanting to move, wanting wanting wanting wanting….until the Girl finished getting dressed and focused her mind on chores. The wanting didn’t leave but now had to wait. There was work to do. 


	2. Stupid Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now it changes. No new characters, the Girl is still the main focus.

            “Just get it done.”  I thought to myself as I went through my daily routine. Care for the animals, check dishes and do those if needed, go to the store if necessary, clean up here and there. Lazy. The nasty little Dark Imps were calling me lazy and I agreed. The others did not.

            “You can’t believe everything they say. Everyone else knows you work hard.”

Ah, yes, calming blue voice. He had a point but I still couldn’t shake the feeling the Imps were giving me.

_“You’re fine. Just fine…”_

Oh, sweet mellow voice, you are kind but to a fault. You sugarcoat everything and that add fuel to the fire. Sugar is flammable after all.

 

**Stupid, Dumb, Lazy Bitch, Why don’t you just die?**

            Tempting. They were mocking me now. They knew I couldn’t simply kill myself after I had made a promise not to. Sealed it with blood, it was unbreakable. Colors blurred together as my eyes unfocused for a second and my head floated away. So light, so empty, I see the Glow again. It surrounds everything. It hugs the shape and makes sure it stays in this reality.

            I do the rest of the chores in a daze, listening the thrumming and static coming from somewhere in my mind. All the voices are quiet. Or maybe they are all speaking at once? I can’t tell. Fuzzy, so fuzzy, how am I supposed to understand when there is so much noise?

                Tilt.

                                Tilt.

                                                Tilt.

slip

Where am I?

 

                The note wasn’t there before. The deed was never asked. Not where I came from at least. I saw the note too late that asked me to do laundry and go to the store.  Except…

 _“_   _i_ _t wasn’t too late”_

**_“Because it wasn’t there before!”_ **

**“It had to be though. HAD. TO. BE.”**

_“Maybe it simply slipped your mind?”_

**No**

For once, I agree.

_It wasn’t there before because you weren’t HERE before_

Or the note wasn’t there. What trouble. So sleepy.


	3. Faceless Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape reference

The world doesn’t look right to the Girl. The sky has strange designs and dark shadows were hanging from it. Also there were purple clocks and gears everywhere. Her eyes were swirling, seeing and not seeing the strange delusions. The Girl stretched and was surprised to find that she was sitting upright in a car and not lying on the grass as she had though. The girl never lay on the grass anyways so where did the fantasy come from?

            The swirling static from her eyes started to drip down and began to drip from her nose as well. The Girl remained still. Everything was flying, she was flying. She felt the pull of the carriage and heard the silent stomp of hooves from the horses. She started to see the vast emptiness between dark tree trunks. The Girl saw the other Girl running beside her. She wasn’t her Twin, not this time, but the Dark Twin. Wait…not even that. She tried to focus her twisted mind and saw it was the Candy Girl…but she was Dark. The Dark Candy Girl gave her a wicked grin before running ahead and yet slowing down to be behind the car.

            Car? The girl was startled when it came to a stop. Where were they? The girl closed her eyes and opened them to find herself in an office.

 

            Bored. The girl was bored and for good reason. The Faceless Boy in front of her wasn’t saying much and just staring at her. You didn’t need eyes to stare into someone and burn a hole into their soul, the Girl concluded. His voice was too soft and distant to make out clearly, but it was a high pitched Boy’s voice. Sometimes the words made it to the Girl but she wasn’t sure if they were the _right_ words.

_Does it feel good? Do you see?_

_You’re my girlfriend._

            The Girl sighed, standing up and brushed off her dress.  It was a musty blue color today and felt too heavy to be comfortable. She didn’t think dresses suited her but she always wore them. The Faceless Boy started waving his arms…dozens of them coming out of his back in an attempt to ask what she was doing.

            The Girl asked the one question she always asked whenever they spoke. “Was it you who tainted me? Was that the beginning of this cursed madness?”

            The Boy’s face begins to twist into opposite directions and the Girl could make out shadows of noses, eyes and a screaming mouth. One side said yes and the other said no. The Faceless Boy was just static. The arms whirled and doors began to open only to be slammed shut. The Girl nodded and said her goodbyes, leaving and locking the boy inside the infinite room.


	4. Dreamer

            “Are you alright?” I jumped slightly when I heard the voice. It was the Doctor and she was wondering how I was. I guess she would be worried since I blanked out for a bit. “I’m fine.” I said. It wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t true. It was simple and it worked. Maybe the subject would change. What were we talking about? Damn, what was it?

            The Doctor was talking and looking concerned and I wondered if I should Speak. The gag around my mouth, the tightening noose around my neck and the pressure in my chest made me silent. Looks like I won’t be saying anything this time. My mind whirled though, trying to reach hers, trying to get the Doctor to understand. But I was trapped. I could scream and no one would ever hear.  A voice alone won’t be enough to get someone’s attention.

            The Doctor was a Dreamer and no matter how much I tried to explain it she never understood. Thinking about Dreamers made me sick. I remember…a dream that meant nothing that now means everything floods my mind. Replaying itself over and over and over and over and over

 

_I woke up in a shock. There was a thick plastic sheet above me, suffocating me. Or should I say us? So many others lay sleeping here. The air was so stale and awful, the world so ugly and torn, and I was so scared of what may be lurking, what might be awake._

_Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep! I begged myself to go back to the dream with the others. Where it was Safe. But once awake I couldn’t get back Inside the Dream. I could only keep my eyes closed, too terrified to open them and become fully awake in such a deadly world. No, back to sleep, I don’t want to see this, please, no, PLEASE_

And over and over and over again.

It was maddening. But I could See, almost. See the strings and the paths. I knew what outcomes could be in the different worlds. But I didn’t know for sure which would happen. Rarely did I know for sure what would happen. The rules were different for me now that I had woke up from the Dream.

            Their rules and my rules are different but they insist I play by their rules. It doesn’t work.

Couldn’t play by the Other rules either since I wasn’t fully awake. I was stuck. I once wondered if this was Hell but Hell was a different destination. I was in Purgatory.

            The session is over, thank god because I am so tired. I put on a smile and say my goodbyes and leave through the open door.


	5. Fairy

The fairies were fleeing from the Girl. She didn’t want them to; she wanted to look at their pretty wings and pure souls. But her hands…they could see the darkness surrounding it and the thin, wire like strings whirling around it. Touch the Girl would be suicide for the poor fairy.

            The flies kept her company, as unwanted as it was. The flies tickled her skin and made her feel dirty. She would have to pinch out the poison again. The Girl was crying darkness. The Wires hurt as they whirled around her. It started out as a mist, growing into a solid fog, and now this. The Girl couldn’t get out of it. Not without killing herself in the process. The Girl wished she had more control over the Darkness and Wires. If she let her guard down and her emotions got control others could get hurt.

            The Wires search for victims and they listen to her sorrows and madness. Even if she didn’t want evil things to happen, even if she only had a fleeting moment of anger or desire for revenge, the Wires could take hold. Even if the Girl was simply sad or nothing at all, for there were too many times where nothing had provoked the Darkness and Wires, her curse would affect those around her.

            The Girl sat alone with the flies buzzing around her, remembering a time when she was little and fairies would fly around her instead. The Question is never answer. Not even the Others seem to have an answer.

            The Darkness went in and out of the Girl, squeezing her with its harsh touch and then enveloping her with its toxic air. The Wires whirled around and stun the Girl’ eyes. She blinked and felt the wires sting something else. She opened her eyes and after saw a light had burned out.

            The Girl and the Darkness scowled herself for being such a miserable creature.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are so very short, I hope I'm not boring you.

I wouldn’t be blamed for the light bulb going out. It was natural. Of it was; it always is. They don’t see the constant pattern of natural destruction that goes on around me.

_“Maybe it wasn’t your fault. It doesn’t make sense that it would be.”_

You are kind but I know it isn’t true. The Others’ can back me up on this.

**_“It’s your fault you know.”_ **

_“That’s a little unfair, she can’t control it. If someone is sick you don’t blame them for being sick.”_

 That may be, but-                                               

**“But you blame them for getting everyone else sick!”**

**Worthless Girl. Dumb and evil. Tainted. Ugly. Disgusting.**

**“For the love of-SHUT UP! I am so sick of hearing them!”**

How do you think I feel? How all of Us feel?

**_“Heh heh, can’t handle the cold truth?”_ **

_“please just stop…”_

**_“No. You need to face the truth, you need to-”_ **

Then tell me, why am I cursed? What was it that did this to me?

            I didn’t receive an answer. I never got an answer. The question of why and when was a constent mystery. Behind my a door opened. That was new, the doors were usually locked and those that weren’t were empty. Without another thought I entered.


	7. Clock

            The Girl watched another Girl playing with a toy clock. The Other Girl was blurry but she could make out brown, long hair, eyes that didn’t need glasses yet, and silly child clothing. It was the Girl…but so much younger. When she was much more innocent and ignorant of the world.

            The clock though…that was important. The Girl watched as the Other Girl happily spun the minute hand around so that the hour hand would move. This fascinated the Other Girl. She would not move the hour hand unless she had to, it was cheating otherwise.

 

###

           

The stupid toy clock, something so insignificant I don’t understand why it shows up now.

_“Could explain the imagined clocks you see and your strange fascination with them.”_

But this couldn’t be where is started? Could it? My head began to ach and I tore my eyes away from the blurred past to look around me.  I realized the mistake a bit too late. The area was surrounded with boxes filled with memories. Now that I’ve noticed them, they memory began to crumble. The floor disappeared beneath me and I fell, screaming silently all the way down. Vaguely, I heard the Others calling out to me but my hand couldn’t reach theirs. The only Other one here was Her.

**_“And they’ll be no escaping anytime soon.”_ **


	8. Memories

**_“You should feel honored and happy that I let you in. You always complain about the doors being locked and memories missing.”_ **

****

            Relevant memories and rooms that have something important inside, not whatever this is. The darkness curling around me, choking me, but not you. You’re part of it aren’t you?

****

**_“Does it matter?”_ **

****

            Well…maybe. I’m not sure what matters and what doesn’t anymore. But this memory forming, it’s another from my childhood?

 

**_“Your first cry for help that you tried to stifle”_ **

 

            I was starting to recognized the blurry images. The blurred image of me, surrounded by darkness that my parents couldn’t see but I could definitely feel.  I was sitting on the edge of a big bed with yellow tinted light and a book in my lap. It was a workbook that mom gave me and brother...I’m sure this was the math book.

 

**_“The harder one to you. You always had trouble with numbers, haven’t you?”_ **

****

            Mom wanted what was best for me, she wanted me to be ready for school but I hated those workbooks. It was so frustrating when I couldn’t understand, and in my frustration I had angrily wrote ‘I DON’T UNDERSTAND THIS’ and then tried to erase it.  It didn’t work, I pressed too hard so you clearly see and read what I wrote and that I tried to erase it afterwards.

           

**_“But that’s why we’re here isn’t it? Your poor, stupid, childish brain tried to get rid of frustration and ask for help.”_ **

****

            I didn’t know better. I can now see the blurred images of my parents, my mom angrily showing dad what I had done. I don’t remember what he said but I remember the lesson. Do not show weakness and do not reach out for help.

 

###

 

            The already blurry world blurred into a bright void and I was left floating. Why did I need to be reminded of this? I was a child, I was stupid. Why should that matter now?

 

**_“Because it set you up to have problems asking for help.”_ **

****

            That was true. Teachers terrified me; red marks on paper made me want to cry. Asking for help seemed like a crime. The teacher always seemed annoyed that I was bothering her with something so simple, and the paranoid feeling that my peers were judging me for not understanding it either.

           

**_“But you still needed help. And if you would not ask directly…”_ **

****

            The scenery changed into my 5th grade classroom. God, how I hated this place. How I the students and teachers and just life in general. So much hatred and sadness and it was boiling inside me.

            Looking down I noticed I was holding a pencil. The Pencil. The cry-for-help Pencil. It was a boring brown, smooth pencil that I had found on the floor and decided to keep. It was too plain, so I write all over it stupid things like ‘Darkness Good, Light Bad’ and ‘I want to die’. One day when I was absent from school a student found my pencil…found the cry for help and showed a teacher.

            It was like I was in trouble.

**_“The teacher showed concern and then your parents, and then the therapist. But you couldn’t get rid of the sickly feeling that they were only annoyed. The teacher didn’t want to have to deal with this, the student turned in only because it wasn’t school appropriate and the therapist empty pity did nothing to help. Only your parents were truly worried but they had so many other things to worry about.”_ **

****

_“the student might have been worried. we never did find out who found the pencil.”_

            That’s right. I never could figure out why the student turned in the pencil. Was it actually concern? Maybe they were scared.  Were kids scared of me?

 

**_“They were scared of your mind. Scared of what you were thinking.”_ **

****

            Perhaps it was best the pencil was found. It got me into therapy. Not great therapy, and sometimes crappy therapy, but it was a start to save my decaying mind.


	9. Dizzy

The Girl tripped, stumbled, but managed to catch herself before she fell. She was pacing outside and when fantasies or memories consumed her sometimes her body would become off balance. Face planting in the dirt was a quick and easy way to get back to reality but it wasn’t preferable.

            Memories…she was haunted by them. She tried to keep them locked away behind strong walls and heavy doors. But they seep through the cracks and choke her anyway. The Girl didn’t understand why those memories were brought up. They seemed so irrelevant to her now.

            Except for the clock. Clocks have been on her mind since her life seemed to work like one. Everything falling into place, good or bad, and no matter how far in time you go, you always end up back where you started. The hands move but they never go anywhere. Round and round and round…

            The Others were a little disorientated from the fall and separation but everyone was slowly coming back to their sense. Of all the Others to find the Girl, it was the saddest and pathetic one.

            It was night and the cool air felt nice but also made her dizzy. Her legs were shaking from walking in a figure 6, or 9 depending on how you viewed it, for so long. Yet there was the ach to walk more. Pace more, think more, till you pass out so the night can devour you.

            The Girl closed her eyes and wished for an escape.

****

            The Girl opened her eyes and she was in bed. There were vague memories of stumbling back inside and getting ready for bed. The Girl sighed and tried to get comfortable. Memories, that was the problem. When they weren’t out to get her they were hiding from her. So many times her memory had failed and she would found herself in situations without any idea of how she got there.

            Maybe it was because she Slipped. That seemed to happen a lot. One day she was in one world and the next she was in another that was almost like the last one. Except for a few precious details. Or she’ll slip in mid conversation and the Girl will continue the topic that doesn’t exist anymore.

            Or, the Girl thought, she was simply on auto pilot most of the time. As a child she often found herself in rooms or doing things without any recollection of how she got there or what she was doing before. Once she in her parents bathroom crying to her mother about something. Her mother asked what was wrong and to the Girl’s horror, she didn’t know. She didn’t know how she got there or why she would in the first place.

            Of course, she wouldn’t tell her parents. Or anybody. Nobody would have believed the Girl and would have called her crazy. It was driving her crazy though, not the other way around.

            Her mind softly buzzed with whispers, music and static, and as she closed her eyes she hoped for a good dream.


	10. Dreams

I was going to be late for class. Again. I wondered if I should just skip the class again since I’m so late. Which class was it? Looking around I realized I was in the University and it was math class that I never had time for. I was going to fail that class and that really sucked.

            There was no point in staying here, not really. So I left and soon found myself walking along the street. I knew this street well, there was a park nearby, and grassy ditch that would lead to my house if I go the right way. It felt strange knowing this place, knowing where it would take me, knowing that this place hasn’t changed much over the years.

            I started to head home. It was dark and cold, but that was normal too. More times than not, when I was leaving or going home it was dark. That was ok. I knew my way home.

            But there was a feeling of dread building in my stomach. No, no, something isn’t right, something is wrong. Bad Things are here, Monster, Darkness, Evil, whichever it is this time It’s here. It’s waiting. I try to run but I find myself surrounded by people. It’s day now, blinding bright, and the Evil Thing that’s after me is still coming. Faceless people are getting in my way, others giving cold looks as I push and try to get my legs to run faster.

            Jump.

                        JUMP!

            I take a leap of faith and I’m falling. Not fast enough though, the Darkness grabs me just as I hit the ground.

            Dead. But not really dead. Lying on the ground, not breathing or moving, I wonder what I should do next. Should I do try to Change? Wake up? Wake up…is this just a dream? But the pain feels real and everything is so detailed. Dreams are supposed to be random but I know where I am, I could make a map of this place. It couldn’t be a dream, could it?

            I get up and feel a little better. I’m not sure where I am but after a bit of wandering I find I’m near the Campsite. The School Campsite to be more exact. Deep in the forest it was a place my High School would go to. The cabins and beds were ok, getting food was a pain because the lunch area was more of a restaurant and it was always packed. Children who were bad sometimes had to keep watch in Guard Towers.

            Why did we need Guard Towers?

I wasn’t really part of the group, I use to but not anymore. Not too far away was an old abandon cabin that used to house students. I’ve been there plenty times and found it to be a safe place to be if I needed to hide or sleep. When I first found it was run down and overgrown but now it was cozy and a home feeling to it.

            As I walked there I hoped the two boys wouldn’t be there. The damned pranksters made everything harder and right now I just wanted to sleep. There were people milling around my cabin, not the two boys thank goodness, but students. They took one look at me and ran off screaming. My heart seemed to freeze. No.

Not again.

NO!

            I run inside and look for a mirror to confirm what already know. It’s happened again.

The Evil and Monsters that I was running from had caught me. But they didn’t leave me unscratched. No.

            I was a Monster now, fearing humans and lurking in the darkness. My gut twisted as I wished for this dream to be over.


	11. Let me sleep

The Girl twitched in her sleep and woke. She didn’t sit up and shout out, only twitched as electricity seemed to flow through her body, making her jerk and twitch more and her heart pound and hurt.

            She knew it was just a dream. The Girl knew that soon she would fall back asleep and that dream would be forgotten…as long as she was awake. When she was asleep her dreams became memories and some memories she wished she didn’t have.

**_“It hurts, doesn’t it?”_ **

The voice whispered to her but it wasn’t just one voice this time, it was many.

            She ignored them and curled up in a ball. Wires and darkness whispered across her skin, reminding her that she is still infected and the nightmare doesn’t end just because she opened her eyes.

            Closing her eyes the Girl willed herself back to sleep but was stopped by the wires. They held her back and the shadows blocked her path. Either they were just playing around or there was something she had to do first before she fell asleep.

            Looking at the clock the Girl saw it was almost five.

 

**_“Wake up?”_ **

****

_“You could. Not too early and if you go back to sleep you won’t wake up until much later.”_

            The Girl denied the request. Waking up means dealing with the world and she would rather deal with nightmares then reality.  She would have to deal with people and that was a challenge. Her own shyness and awkwardness made it hard enough but it was difficult to communicate clearly.

            The mind was able to make kinds of sounds and images but her mouth wasn’t able to form the words for them. She also had trouble keeping the conversation in order since her mind was going faster than her mouth.

           

Or she had slipped again.

 

            She kept her eyes close and ignored the fact that she was being held back from sleep. Sleep will come eventually and she could escape this dream for just a bit more. As she fell, she felt the familiar presence of a person in the room with her, guarding her, watching over her. Feeling a bit more safe she was able to break free from the wires.


	12. Wake up

I didn’t want to wake up and face the day but it was late enough already and there was work to be done.

            Always work to do, always something to take care of.

 

_“They care and appreciate your work…”_

            Yeah but it doesn’t change the monotonous lifestyle that were stuck in. Like a clock. Time marches forward, things change, it’s not the same as the moment before but you always end up back where you started. The hands always return to twelve no matter how much time passes.

 

            Chores done, everything in order and disorder and preparing for the horrible event of talking to someone today. I wasn’t like my Dad who could keep a conversation going for hours, or like normal people who can handle a simple and short conversation. I was too awkward, too confused to keep a conversation going and for some people they could sense the darkness in me and wisely decide that they don’t want to linger around me for too long.

            And even those who were was close to me, like family and friends, conversations could get rough because they were dreamers. They didn’t see what I could or hear the voices that spoke of doom and misery. It was always impossible for me to get anyone to understand because the wires will chock me, my mind becoming muddled, and I won’t be able to clearly explain how I think and feel.

           

Interacting with strangers, the one highlight of the day, and it was going to be awful. I wish I could stay asleep. At least in dreams I could escape if I got too overwhelmed.


	13. Madness

Wires, wrapping around, inside her veins, her heart, her skin and the Girl was choking on it.

                        Stop…please….

The Girl begged silently as she writhed, desperately trying to get free from the wires and darkness that was hurting her. The Wires plunged into her eyes and the Girl squirmed harder.

 

**_They don’t see, maybe you shouldn’t either_ **

****

            See…want to See…want to Seeeeeeeeee

I squirmed, my mind bending and twisting as much as the wires. Shadows poured from mouth, nose and eyes, making it harder for me to see and understand.

****

**_The Girl gives up_ **

****

            No…I won’t. I can’t. Release me! I want to see, I want to know, I want to breathe! For god’s sake just let me take a breath to clear my head!

            The girl struggles as voices begin to consume her. Her eyes may be leaking darkness but she could still see; see the roads and paths that could be taken. See what can and might happen. See what she could do and what she could have done if she had stayed asleep.

            Out, out, just let me leave! Why must you torment me?

 

**_“The only one tormenting you is yourself.”_ **

**And the people around you who will never understand**

 

            The Girl screamed again and struggled to get her mind back in order, or at least get the Wires a bit more disconnected from her body.

           

**Releasing the monsters?**

**_“How unlike you”_ **

****

            A thousand voices started to scream and chant inside the Girls mind. My mind, that’s right, my mind. So many voices. Can’t talk, don’t know how, only feelings and images…

            The Girl cried as despair pierced her heart and spread through her body. Tired, she was so tired, but they didn’t understand, nobody understood.

 

**Alone forever**

**_“Here with me. And the others. We can let you ‘see’.”_ **

****

            My eyes adjusted and I could see the path again. Clocks in the air, arms reaching out from the ground begging for someone to save them, boring and awful events in the future. No matter how much the path twisted in turn, each fork in the road eventually ended up to a point of success or misfortune.

            Her eyes clouded and it changed to only the Girl’s path. She saw the big, black, spot where she was supposed to die but didn’t. A small, thin road bypassed it into something she didn’t want. It wasn’t uncertainty, for the Girl knew where most of the paths were going and that was the problem. She didn’t like where her life was going.

           


	14. Not an End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all that I am willing to write. I don't want this story to be too long and I'm tired of having to try to write out how much noise and madness that goes on inside.

The Girl stared at the screen as her mind and body fought and twisted with the darkness and wires. The Wires squeezed her, helping her not make a sound so no one else would tell that she was having a crisis.

           That was one good thing about the wires; it kept her body calm while her mind and soul tore itself to pieces.

            Staring at the screen, listening to the voices, and feeling so very tired, the Girl continued to do nothing. A familiar presence filled her mind and she felt Him behind her. His hand on her shoulder. No one could see or hear him but the Girl and that was alright. While the Girl tore herself from the inside out the Boy, Mort, spoke to her.

“ **It isn’t over yet, dear one.”**


End file.
